Bella's song
by BellaCullenSwan18
Summary: One-Shot basado en la canción de Taylor Swift, TODOS HUMANOS


_**She said, I was seven and you were nine**_

-Hola soy Bella y tengo siete, ¿Tienes nueve verdad?-Pregunto la pequeña y sonrojada Bella sonrojada, el niño se volteo a verla…

_**I looked at you like the stars that shined**__**  
**__**in the sky, the pretty lights**_

Bella y Edward se miraban a los ojos, Bella completamente enamorada de ellos por el hermoso color verde que destilaban y Edward con duda pero con un brillo como el de las estrellas…

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
and rolled their eyes and said oh my, my, my

Sus Padres bromeaban diciendo que ya eran familia, mientras Renne la madre de Bella y Esme la madre de Edward rodaban los ojos diciendo

-Mira mi hija

-Dios, ya se y mira a mi Edward

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree**_

Como casi todos los días Bella fue a jugar a casa de Edward solo que esta vez Edward no estaba contento...

_**Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me**_

-Ya déjame, te voy a pegar, por tu culpa no pude ir a casa de Jasper-Le dijo Edward mientras veía los ojos chocolate de Bella...

_**You never did, you never did**_

Pero no lo hizo, no pudo porque algo dentro de él le dijo que no…

_**Take me back when our world was one block wide**__**  
**__**I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried**__**  
**__**Just two kids, you and I...**__**  
**__**Oh my, my, my, my**_

-Edward, te reto a que me beses, en los labios-Dijo inocentemente Bella, en un impulso Edward tomo con sus manos la hermosa cara de "Su" Bella Como él la llamaba, pero antes de poder darle su beso, ella salió corriendo, pensando "Solo somos dos niños"

_**I was **__**sixteen**__** When suddenly**__**  
**__**I wasn't that little Girl you used to see**_

El tiempo paso volando, Bella cumplió los 16 y dejo de ser una niña para Edward...

_**But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**_

Se seguían mirando a los ojos cada vez que se visitaban, adentrándose en su propia burbuja...

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us**__**  
**__**they never believed we'd really fall in love**__**  
**__**and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes**__**  
**__**And said oh my, my, my...**_

Los padres de ambos seguían con sus bromas, y sus madres rodando los ojos mientras reían, sin saber que ese mismo día Edward y Bella les dirían que eran novios desde hace dos meses...  
_**  
**__**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up**__**  
**__**Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**_

Un viernes por la noche Edward y Bella celebraban su aniversario de 11 meses, en su Prado, entre besos y abrazos regresaron a casa hasta las 2 A.M eso era todo lo que Bella quería, a Edward a su lado

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight**__**  
**__**The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight**__**  
**__**You stayed outside till the morning light**__**  
**__**Oh my, my, my, my**_

En su aniversario de año y medio Edward llevo a Bella a su restaurante favorito, donde encontraron a Jessica la ex novia de Edward con quien duro solo una semana porque no la amaba…Bella se sintió molesta de que Edward no la presentara como su novia que cuando Jessica se fue le dijo que no quería cenar, en la troca de Edward empezaron a discutir, al llegar a casa de Bella, ella le cerró la puerta sin darle su beso de buenas noches, Edward comprendió porque la repentina actitud de Bella y se quedo ahí hasta la mañana siguiente, donde Bella al verlo se lanzo a sus brazos y se fundieron en un tierno y dulce beso…

_**A few years had gone and come around**__**  
**__**We were sitting at our favorite spot in town**__**  
**__**And you looked at me, got down on one knee**_

-Isabella Swan Estos seis años contigo han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi hermosa esposa?-Pregunto Edward, Bella tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Sí!-Grito Bella y se besaron como si su vida dependiera de ello…

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle**__**  
**__**our whole town came and our mamas cried**_

El vestido blanco de Bella le quedaba precioso, Edward se veía muy apuesto con su traje, mientras ambas madres limpiaban lágrimas que se estaban derramando sobre sus mejillas

You said I do and I did too

-Acepto-Dijo Edward impaciente por que "Su" Bella fuera "Su" esposa-

-Acepto-Dijo Bella y antes de que el sacerdote terminara de decir que eran marido y mujer, Edward y Bella no aguantaron más y se besaron, provocando la risa de todos los presentes

_**Take me home where we met so many years before**__**  
**__**We'll rock our babies on that very front porch**__**  
**__**After all this time, you and I**_

Ocho años después Bella jugaba como podía debido a su gran panza de seis meses, con su hijo Anthony de apenas de años y Edward corría por el patio con sus princesas de siete años Rennesme y Gisselle...y claro con el perro de sus pequeñas Jake

_**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine**__**  
**__**I'll still look at you like the stars that shine**__**  
**__**in the sky, oh my, my, my...**_

Los años pasaron lenta y hermosamente, Bella ya tenía 87 años y Edward 89, ambos seguían amándose y se miraban con ese brillo en los ojos idéntico al de las estrellas…


End file.
